


Family fluff

by heloflor02



Series: Soriel week 2017 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Racist humans, Soriel Week 2017, pregnant Toriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: Last entry for the Sorielweek 2017; the prompt being "Free day".





	Family fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of sorielweek. At first, this was supposed to be another thing I wanted to post but it's way more into shipping than what I originally planed so I decided to swap the two. Basically, I had a dream about Sans getting fired from an unfair job with racist humans and decided to write what could be more or less a sequel.

Sans parked his bike at the school's parking, still angry. Sooner that day, he got fired from his job, all because he had a fight with another employee, a human, and the boss, another human, decided to give reason to the human. Sighing, Sans started to play with his wedding ring, waiting for school to end. It was the third job he lost because of humans; and the fifth he lost, the first and second being because of his laziness. For the others, it was these rares jobs that allowed monsters. However, the boss were racist humans that made monsters work longer and be underpaid. If he could understand that some humans might be jerks with monsters at first, he couldn't understand how they could still be so much racism now. It has been two years now since Frisk opened the barrier. Two years of living in a small apartment; two years of having to pay stuff higher than humans; two years of trying to be accepted by them. But in the end, some things stayed the same.

 

These thoughts pissed him off even more. For more than a year now, he was living in a small apartment with a kitchen linked to the living room and with only two rooms with three beds for four. _Soon five._ Toriel was pregnant for some moths now and that thought made him worry about the financial problems they could all have.

 

When the school's bell rang, Sans put his thoughts aside and walked towards the school. After some time, Frisk walked out of it with Monster Kid. When they saw Sans, Frisk started to run to him and hugged him, followed in their run by MK. As Frisk came to hug him, they said a joyful “Dad !”.

 

“Hey kid. Howzit going ?”, Sans couldn't help but smile while returning the hug in front of the happiness of his kid.

 

“I'm fine.”, they simply answered, still hugging him.

 

“Yo Mr.Gaster.”, MK said when they came close enough.

 

“Kid, just call me Sans.”, Sans always felt awkward when someone called him by his last name.

 

“Dad, can MK come at home with us ?”, Frisk asked, looking at Sans with puppy eyes.

 

“Yeah, please Mr.Sans. We won't break anything, promise.”, Sans almost laughed seeing how worried the kids seemed at the idea of him refusing something that he never refused before.

 

“Well...as long as our little ambassador does their homework before their mom comes back...”, he ruffled his kid's hair as he said that.”...I think we should be good.”, the kids started to make happy noises and thank Sans. “Speaking of your mom...can you two stay here for a sec ? I need to talk to her.”

 

“Yes dad.”

“Yes Sir”, they both said at the same time.

 

“And don't go with strangers !”, Sans finally told them as he was starting to walk in the school.

 

 

 

In the building, Sans went to the hall leading to the classes, looking at each number until he saw the one he was looking for. Looking at the door, his first reflex was to knock while saying “Knock knock” and to wait.

 

“Who is there ?”, a familiar voice asked on the other side.

 

“Theodore.”

 

“Theodore who ?”

 

“The-o-door was closed, so I knocked.”, he heard a laugh on the other side, followed by a “Come in.”

 

As he opened the door, he saw that Toriel was alone, sit at her desk with some papers in front of her and smiling at him.

 

“Hey Tori. Hope I'm not bothering you.”

 

“Not at all. I do not have much work tonight. Where is Frisk ?”, she suddenly looked worried.

 

“I told them to stay in front of the school. I wanted to talk to ya.”, Sans walked to the opposite wall to the door while talking, staying against it.

 

“What is it ?”

 

“ 'got fired.”, he simply said, letting his smile fell.

 

“Oh...”, she didn't sound disappointed. “What happened ?”

 

“Racism, that's what happened.”, Sans felt his anger coming back.

 

Toriel looked at her papers for a second, before looking at him again. “I know that it is important for you to try to help us when it comes to money, even despite how lazy you are use to be. I am also aware about how you feel with some humans. But I can guarantee you that things will be fine, even if you do not work for some time.”

 

“It won't Tori.”, Sans let his anger speak out. “Don't you get it ? We don't matter for humans. They just use us to do the work that bothers them to do. Ok, my work wasn't the best when it comes to salaries; but it was still something ! Does it bother me to be left behind without a work ? 'course not, I would love to just stay home and sleep; but fact is, I can't ! Tori, we have a kid to take care of ! And soon...”, Sans didn't finish that sentence, looking at the ground. When he looked at Toriel, he saw that she was looking away too, a hand put on her tummy. After some time, she said “I know...but there is nothing you can do now.”

 

“...yeah...guess so.”, he started to look at the ground again.

 

“Maybe...you should bring Frisk back home now.”

 

“Yeah...”, Sans got off the wall and walked back to the door. Before opening it, he looked at his wife again.

 

“Tori, can you not tell the kid 'bout this ? They already know how much of a mess I am and, even so, they still look up to me. I don't want them to know that I failed again.”

 

“I will not.”

 

“Thanks.”, Sans smiled, opening the door. “later Tori.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Papyrus came back home, he found the place completely empty.

 

“SANS ? FRISK ?”

 

“Sup bro ?”, he heard from his brother's room. When he came in, he saw Sans trying to install the cradle they recently bought. He looked really involved in his task.

 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER ?”

 

“It's still me bro.”, if Sans was talking with his usual voice, Papyrus could tell that something was wrong. “And if you're looking for the kid, they're with MK in their room.”

 

“WHY ARE YOU BUILDING THIS ?”

 

“The baby's not that far now.”, at that, he saw his brother's expression getting softer but also more worried.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO REST AFTER YOUR JOB TO GET READY FOR THE NEXT DAY AT IT.”

 

Sans' expression darkened. “Got fired.”

 

“AGAIN ?!”

 

“Papyrus, shhhh.”, he suddenly looked almost panicked. “Don't let the kid know.”

 

Papyrus hesitated an instant, surprised, before saying “I WON'T, PROMISE.”

 

“Thanks bro...”, Sans turned to look at his work, then turned back to his brother, a “please don't slap me” smile on his face.

 

“Uhh, if you have nothing to do, mind helping me out with the cradle ?”

 

Papyrus sighed but still helped his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

Sans jumped onto his bed, his back on the mattress, eyesockets closed.

 

“I'm so tired...”

 

He felt Toriel sitting down on the other side of the bed.

 

“Will you be okay ?”

 

“huh ?”, he asked confused, without opening his eyesockets.

 

“About your job...”

 

“Oh yeah, Paps told me he will help me find a better one.”

 

They stayed silent for a moment, as Toriel was putting her pajamas on. After lying down on the bed, she said “Thank you, for mounting the cradle.”

 

“uh ? Oh, it was nothing Tori. I had nothing better to do.”, he opened one eyesocket, looking at her, “Speaking of it, howz you're feeling ?”

 

She looked at him with an affectionate look, a hand on her tummy again. “I am fine, do not worry.”

 

Sans got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Two months to go, huh ?”, he asked, feeling both excitation and fear at the idea of having his first “real” child.

 

She wrapped her arms around him too, closing her eyes. “Two months to go.”

 


End file.
